happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CoinsCP
See archives for older messages. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hawkeye Is this design okay? HTF1234 12:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! Thanks for the image! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 12:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Want Do you want me to make some more pics? I Just made two pic for You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Tongue Twister Trouble Danielsecond 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say you had to do anything. You can if you want. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 18:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) So So Guddles is not going to be in Happy Tree Fan Verison Series or he is Danielsecond 19:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, due to Sweet Ride, he is. But please use good grammar adding him to the list, okay? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, he's not. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) So Fuddles is going to replace him Danielsecond 19:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) No, there's Cheesy Ride. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Isnt Fuddles A Cuddles-Sue? Danielsecond 20:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Tree Fan Versions We should remove Twilight Sparkle from the list, I don't find crossover characters appropriate for fan versions. We already have have Pierce and Minty to take the place of Disco Bear. Also, I've been thinking that Elliott (due to the sleepiness) could take The Mole's place along with Lumpy (or if you decide we won't need Lumpy because Wooly is already the idiot character). Lord O' Darkness 02:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Keep Twilight Sparkle. No, let's just use Lumpy. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 14:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wondering What Happen to Sweet Ride on The Happy Tree Fan Verisons episode list Danielsecond 18:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't know, it was replaced with Cheesy Ride. Why? Because Guddles was in Sweet Ride! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 18:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) But is there another chance this Guddles Can be one of the charcters in Happy Tree Fan Verisons Danielsecond 19:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) For the last time, NO! This is the second time I told you, Guddles can NOT be a character! Now stop asking! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Changing characters Would you find it okay if a user edits the appearance of his/her character. Because I thought of re-doing Chopstix's image. It's good because nobody else made an image for him, so I want to edit before it happens. Lord O' Darkness 17:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's okay if you do! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 17:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC)! I'm sorry... I should have seen the arrogance of my ways... I hate myself... Signed, Brittonbubba 12:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Crossover eps Well, I guess, but not too much. Only for special occasions (It works with More Than a Peel-ing since it is a season finale). Lord O' Darkness 17:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Truth or Hare Do you need help finishing it? Or did you forget about it? You said you didn't need help but it's been almost a month since you created it and it's still under construction. Lord O' Darkness 02:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and help. Though, I don't need too much help, maybe you can do the middle and I'll do the end. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 13:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fan version Can i use Hippy for a fan version episode of A sight for sore eyes? Also you dont mind that I use Robo Star in place of Cuddles in this episode? Sure thing. Go ahead. For both. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 02:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Meaty Can I use Meaty for an upcoming episode? Fatface 03:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC)